


Transformers Prime One- Shots

by MegiaSai



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holoforms (Transformers), Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegiaSai/pseuds/MegiaSai
Summary: I decided to make a one shot book for Transformer Prime so here it is!!Request are open! I'm willing to writing anything expect for smut and OC x character!





	1. scribbles [bumblebee x reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU :  
> When you write on your skin with pen/ marker/etc it will.   
>  show up on your soulmate's skin as well.
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> Warnings : None
> 
> Reader Info
> 
> Species : Human
> 
> Age : [17/18]
> 
> Gender : Not Specified
> 
> * * * * *

* * * * *

_" In a single night you captured his spark "_

* * * * *

You hum to the tune of your favorite song as you draw on your arm with your blue pen. You are currently in your math class, it is work time where the class is able to work on any current or late assignments. Since you were the type of student to finish work as soon it is given to you, you were left with free time until class ends which would be in an hour.

You remember while walking to school you passed a house with a beautiful front yard where the owners have planted these beautiful and pretty flowers. The flowers were unique and were something you never laid eyes on. Of course, you wanted to share this memory with your soulmate.

While you never in all your years alive got a response from your soulmate you always had a habit with sharing every important/ interesting thing that happened in your life through drawing. While it does disappoint you not getting a response from them you did get hope when your soulmate doesn't wash off your drawings unless you do it yourself.

You took out your blue pen, lift up your black long sleeve shirt, and started drawing on your [ Left / Right ] arm. You get into deep concentration and unknowingly start humming to your favorite song, [ Favorite Song Name ].

You barely finish with the first couple of pedals when you feel a buzz coming from your front jean pocket. You take out your phone quickly as soon as your teacher was out of sight.

You open your phone to see that your [ Mum / Mama / Mom ] set you a text. You raise a brow at the fact your guardian never texts you unless it's important.

[ Hey Honey. Sorry to text you during school but I want you to know that I won't be home for 2 weeks. My boss wanted me and the team to go to Japan to talk about business with a company over there.]

You quickly send at text back reassuring her that you'll be okay and good luck to her before a cough interrupts you. You look up to see your math teacher with their hand stretch out in front of them. You let out a sigh before giving your teacher your phone.

( Aww shucks ... )

* * * * *

You grumble under your breath as you slowly walk towards the exit of the school. After math class, you were put into a bad mood since the teacher refuses to give you your phone until the end of the school day and even went on to give you more work after noticing you weren't doing anything. Luckily your mood slightly raised when you were able to finish your drawing in your last class.

You check the time to see it's been ten minutes after school has ended. You frown realizing you miss your bus by 4 minutes. You have to wait 45 minutes until the next one comes. Your home was across town so it usually takes 4 hours to get there at most by feet so walking was out of the question. You let out a groan at your predicament as you take a seat on the front steps of your school.

You pull your knees in and cross your arms. You bury your head in your arms as you let out a tired sigh. You sit in this position for what seems 10 minutes until you hear the sound of someone walking. You lift up your head just in time to see a familiar preteen fast walking towards the exit.

You raise a brow as Rafael walks out of school in a rush, carrying with what looks to be a couple of huge books and a stack of papers in his hands. You get up as soon as you see him almost trip over. You quickly grab half of the stuff he is carrying as you greet him.

“Woah hey, Rafi! You seem like you need a little help,” you said as you give the young boy a confused look as you hold his stuff on one hand and the other on your hip.

You and Rafael were good friends despite you being a senior. You met each other by your friend Jack when a couple months ago he brought over Rafael and a girl named Miko. Since you are the outgoing one out of you and Jack it was easy for you to be fast friends with them. Now you guys always sit together during lunch and sometimes if you're lucky you guys hang out during the weekends.

Rafael jumps a little at the sound of your voice but then relaxes when he sees your familiar face. “ Oh hey [Y/N],” he moves his stack of papers to hold it into a more comfortable position now that you took most of the heavy stuff. “Sorry I didn't see you there. You don't need to help me out”

You wave him off, “ Nah it's fine. Besides I've been wanting to talk to you anyways. You didn't show up during lunch and I was getting worried,” You give him a frown as you follow him to the parking lot where you believe his ride is, “ Did something happened?”

Rafael gives you a tired smile before he looks down to the stack of papers he's holding. “ Yeah, apparently for history we have to write a easy that's a least 2,500 words long that talks about a certain person in history,” He gives out a tired sigh, “ And of course I get a person that people barely know about so I had to go to the library and rent out every history book they had in order to find anything about him.”

You let out a wince when you realize he got your old history teacher who was very critical with essays and is known to be harsh with grades. “If you want I can help you out?” Rafael gives you a look of surprise, “ I used to have that teacher so I know the kind of stuff they look for in essays and I'm pretty good at writing essays myself.”

Rafael's eyes brighten at your offer. He tells you yes and thanks you’s as you two keep on walking. You shrug it off and ruffle his hair, happy that you got the boy in a good mood. You two finally stop when Rafael stops in front of a neat yellow car. You let out a whistle as you check out the car. You never thought Rafael parents would be those kinds of people to drive these kinds of cars.

You jump when the car's back seat door open without Rafael touching it. You raise a brow as Rafael nervously chuckles. “ It's a really advanced car. “

You continue to look at the car as you put the textbooks on the backseat. You look at the driver seat ready to greet whoever is there but is met with nothing. “What the-” you yell as you try to quickly get out of the car only to result in hitting your head on the ceiling of the car. “Oww…”

Rafael shrugs with a nervous smile. “Advance car?”

You shake your head, your hand resting where you hit your head, a confused expression on your face.

You help Rafael put the rest of his papers in his car. The door closes by itself the second you finish putting everything inside. You step back feeling weird about this car but shrug it off. Rafael is mature and smart boy. He's probably smarter than most kids in your school, he should be able to go home safely.

“Alrighty then! That's the last thing! I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rafi!” you said as you pat his shoulder. Before you move Rafael stops you by grabbing the edge of your backpack while asking, “ Wait! Do you want a ride home?”

You turn to look back at him. “You always tell us how late you get home and dark it gets there.” Rafael explains as he scratches his cheek with his hand. “I wouldn't mind taking you. It's not that far by car.”

You look at Rafael then at his car. You have a weird feeling about this car. Like how the hell did a kid like Rafael get a car like this. Does this car drive itself? Is this even legal?

You look back at Rafael to see his pleading eyes. You know that Rafael just wants you to be safe. It's dangerous for a kid like you to be getting home late. Beside Rafael is a good kid. What kind of trouble can he get you into?

“Alright.”

* * * * *

Okay. So it turns out it is a self driving car. You grip the steering wheel tightly not moving it but it moving itself. You stare hard at the wheel.

After you said yes you said you would sit in front in case if someone stops you you would get in trouble instead of Rafael.

You continue to stare until Rafael starts talking to you. Little by little you get more relax by talking to Rafael. To the point where you are not holding the steering wheel tightly anymore.

You and Rafael start telling lame jokes to pass the time. Oh boy…

“ Today at the bank, an old lady asked me to help check her balance. So I pushed her over!”

“ My dog used to chase people on a bike a lot. It got so bad, finally I had to take his bike away.”

“ My friend says to me: "What rhymes with orange" I said: "No it doesn't“

“ My wife told me I had to stop acting like a flamingo. So I had to put my foot dow-”

Before you can finish your joke a red car pulls up to you and hit the side of the car. You immediately put your arm in front of Rafael as the car skids off the road. It takes a while before the car stops itself.

After the car makes a complete stop you unbuckle yourself to check on the unconscious Rafael. You touch his face and turn it to see any injuries. Luckily all his has is a bruise where he hit his head with the car.

You freeze at the sound of heavy metal steps. You turn to the front mirror to see a red robot walking towards you with a evil glint in it's red eyes. You quickly unbuckle Rafael and bolt out of the car with him in your arms. You hear a chuckle coming from behind you as you run.

“ I see you got yourself another pet, Autobot.”

You see far ahead a familiar abandon junkyard you always walk by when walking to school. You take a step forward but quickly stop at the sound of scraping metal. You turn back to see a yellow giant robot took place where Rafael car was. Your eyes widened as the robot looks back at you to showing you it's bright blue eyes.

(Stupid math teacher...)

* * * * *

You run as fast as you can as the robots continue to fight behind you. You assume the yellow bot is the good guy since it is Rafael car so you hope it wins.  Meanwhile you try to find a safe place to hide you and Rafael but these robots have a way to fight where you turn up.

You flinch as one of the bots get thrown at a pile of trash right next to you leading to scraps of junk to hit you. Unfortunately most of these junk are sharp metal which lead you to have a now rip shirt that show most of your least dominant arm. You let out a sharp cruse as you feel blood go down your arm.

You finally find a hiding place between a broken car and tires. You place Rafael between there hoping that'll be enough to cover him. You look back to see the robots still fighting.

You look around hoping to find something to help the yellow robot. Your eyes stop at a stack of metal pillars. You see that it's all hold together with a thick rope. You quickly scan the area before booking it. You put your arm up protecting your face from scraps of junk flying down. You make it to the rope and try to find a sharp objects to cut the rope.

You look around and stop at a broken shard of glass. This is going to hurt…

You grab the shard the start cutting. The blade digs feel into your skin as you cut. Before giving the final cut you look back waiting for the red robot to come closer to you. When it does you shakely call out.

“ Hey Metal head!” The robots stop fighting and turn their head towards you. You glare at the red robot. “Take this!!”

You cut the rope and the heavy metal pillars land on the red robot after it lets out a fearful shriek. “My paintjob!!!”

You close your eyes as the dust surrounds the area. You hear a voice calling out to you. You open your eyes as the sound of metal steps coming close. You look up to see the yellow robot reaching out to you. It reaches out with a drawn arm. A arm that has a drawing of a flower. A flower you drew on yourself a couple hours ago in math class.

You look at its eyes to see so many emotions running through them. The one you can read is love. “Y-you yo-ou-” you stutter out.

You feel your eyes turn heavy and see the the robots eye widened. The last thing you see is the robot running to you calling your name.

“[Y/N]!!!”

The world turns black.

* * * * *

It's dark…

Where are you?

Where's Rafael?

…

…

…

Where's your soulmate?

A blinding light comes in eyeshot.

What now?

You hear a voice.

“ Follow the light…”

I feel my eyes are open.

“That's it…”

You met your soulmate.

“Follow the light, [Y/N]... “

Your soulmate…

Soulmate…

YOUR SOULMATE!!!

“Soulmate!!!” you call out as you sit up fast. You instantly regret it when you get a full blown headache. You let out a groan as you touch your head, closing your eyes from the pain. You hear a the voice say, “ Hey take it easy!”

You turn still at the sound of the voice. Your soulmate is a robot. Does that mean…

You lift up your head as you make eye contact with big bright blue eyes that belong to a giant orange and white robot. You and the robot continue to stare at each other for a moment until a familiar voice speaks up. “ Is [Y/N] awake!?! “

You turn your head to see behind the robot is Miko, Jack and Rafael. In a second you were on your feet and run up to Rafael. You give him a hug then quickly back up to check on him. “ Thank God you're okay! I was worried sick! “

Rafael lets out a nervous chuckle as your worried state turn to a nervous one as your eyes travel up from his face to several pair of familiar bright blue eyes. You stand still wondering what to do. The biggest robot steps forward. His eyes show kindness and patience which somehow makes you feel more relax.

“Hello [Y/N]. My name is Optimus Prime and we are the Autobot… “

* * * * *

After Optimus explains to you their situation and introduced you to his team he drove you home as his first act of being your guardian. Apparently the car crash really did a number on you and adding the shock of meeting your soulmate You passed out. You were unconscious for a couple hours. Luckily with your guardian is gone you had no trouble arriving home. You were able to talk to your friends before you leave with them first apologizing for hiding this from you. You told them it was no problem.

You ask Rafael about your soulmate but even he doesn't know where he is. Unknown to you the Autobots shared a knowing look with each other.

You let out a deep sigh, staring up at the ceiling of your room. Today was a long day.

You close your eyes hoping to call asleep but the image of your soulmate comes to mind. You wanted to see him. No. You WANT to see him.

Bumblebee.

That's his name.

Interesting name he has. Well he is a badass alien from a dead plant so of course his name would be unique. Not that it bug you. He did save you after all. All you want is to see him but apparently the minute you woke up he left the base in a hurry.

Your train of thought get interrupt by the sound of someone knocking on your window.

You glance at your clock. It's 10:27 pm. Your room is on the second floor in your two story house. Who the hell would would be knocking on your window?

You take out your emergency bat from under your bed and slowly walk to your window. You live in a pretty deserted area where the closest neighbor is half a mile away.

You open your window and drop your bat when you see him.

It's your soulmate, Bumblebee.

“ It's you…” you whisper out, eyes wide not taking your eyes off him for a second. Bumblebee seems to be shock with your reaction. He left the base thinking you would be happy not to see him. After all you did faint the moment you found out he was your soulmate. He thought you were upset because of it. But here you are right in front of him, not afraid with a smile on your face.

You raise your arm that has your flower drawing. You see Bumblebee do the same. You move your hands until you touch each other's hand. Your hand is so small compared to him and you don't care one bit.

“Bumblebee…”

He looks up from your hand to see you smiling bright with tears rolling down your face. You move back from him to grab a marker from your desk. You write something on your other arm. The writing was sloppy but made the point across.

Bumblebee lets out happy beeps at the sight of your writing. He grabs you and pulls you to his face plate while spinning around in excitement.

You laugh with him without a care for the world. He is your soulmate.

* * * * *

It's been a couple days now since you found out about the Autobots and met your soulmate, Bumblebee. Now everyday after school you go to the base and hang out there. Although you mostly spend time with Bumblebee.

Right now you are in Bumblebee's berth taking a nap after playing video games with your friends. Bumblebee pets your hair as you sleep, enjoying this moment of peace and love. In a span of a couple days both of you grew close and became lovers. Since you were soulmate you were able to understand him. A thing which Bumblebee was very excited for. You felt like you knew him for your whole life with him feeling the same.

Bumblebee looks at his arm with the writing you wrote that night. The writing is faded but he can still read the writing you wrote  that night. The night at your house where you met him properly. In a single night you captured his spark.

He looks down to you, where you are resting next to his spark. He smiles and says the words on his arm to you.

 

“ I love you.”


	2. mama bear pt 1 [optimus prime x reader] [REQUEST]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from DarkPinkVoid from Quotev :
> 
> this was super cute!  
> could i request an optimus prime x reader short? thank you!
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> You, the Mama Bear of Team Prime, are in situation where you have no choice to reveal your super secret to help the kids. What will be Autobots reaction? What about Optimus?
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> Reader Info
> 
> Species : Human
> 
> Age : [Mid 20's]
> 
> Gender : Female
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> "Hold my hand  
> If you're feeling scared  
> Going up up  
> Flying out of here"
> 
> * * * * *

It's early Saturday morning in Denver, Arizona. You and the kids are in the human area, at the base, with popcorn and pizzas boxes around you.

The four of you are laying on the couch. You sitting on the left side of the couch with Rafael laying down on you with his head resting on your lap. Miko is resting on your right side, head resting on your shoulder. Jack is on the other side of the couch lying down with his head resting on a pillow.

Right now you are finishing up your third movie of your sleepover. You guys were able to convince the Autobots to let you guys to sleepover on the condition you clean up after yourselves and not cause trouble. 

You pet Rafael's and Miko's hair as you hum quietly. You notice they are close to falling asleep but they seem to want to stay up.

You let out a sigh and say, “You guys need to sleep. It’s 2 am.”

"Sleep is for the weak," Miko says with as much enthusiasm she can in her sleepy condition.

" I want to stay awake a little longer," Rafael whispers as he brings his blanket closer to his body.

Jack lets out a hum of agreement as well. “ One more movie won’t hurt.”

You raise a brow. " Oh really?" You ask.

" Y-yeah. Besides It's Saturday we have nothing to do today." Miko explains. " Let's make best with this sleepover."

You smirk at their lies. " Oh okay. I just assume you don't want to sleep because of the second movie we just watch," you say with the slight accusative tone. The second movie you guys picked (more like Miko picked) is It. Since you already watched the movie with your friends it doesn't phase you as much but you can't say the same to your little friends. 

At the end when the credits are rolling they were all scared to their bones more so Rafael while the older two were just wide eye. They made you turn on the laturn you brought from home.

The room turns quiet. “N-no?” Miko sputters out.

You let out a deep sigh at their weak attempt of refusal. You know better better to turn off the light and let them be. You would feel too guilty and they would probably be even more scared.

You let your thoughts wander, trying to find a way to get them rest. Your face light up when a idea pops up. 

When you were younger your father tend to sing you to sleep whenever you have a nightmare or can't fall asleep. Your father had a calm and smooth voice so it has always gotten the job done.

While you are thinking about what song to sing the Autobots are all walking towards the main room except for Ratchet, who with many  persuasive talks you were able to get him to go to recharge (Nobody can say no to you not even him). They all wanted to check on their charge while Optimus wanted to check on you.

See you and Optimus are in a romantic relationship. How it happen is beyond you seeing how Optimus was really against relationship at first since they are in a middle of a war and you are a human. But the more time you spent together, with him being your guardian, the more you guys being to fall with each other. You guys finally got together a year ago when you confess to him on your guys favorite spot on the hill and he returned your feelings back. Since then you guys been more inseparable and are able to bring out a side of each other that you never thought you had.

You are able to make Optimus smile so easily and be able to make him talk to you about his feelings and regrets while he is able to make you relax with a single glance and give you courage to do anything. Together you guys are like a mom and dad. Everyone seems to nickname you guys Mama Bear and Papa Bear because of your fearless and loving attitude.

You start humming to one of your favorite songs. While the song is originally emotional and a bit loud you instead sing the song in a more calm and lullaby way. It’s a cover song but change in ways that turn it way different to its original counter partner. 

You take a breath and close your eyes. You always turn shy when singing especially in front of someone but since these kids are in a diyer need to sleep you have no choice.

The Autobots were ready to step into the room until the sound of you singing capture their ears. While it no surprise to them the fact you're acting in your usual motherly ways it's the fact that you are singing. You have a habit to hum to songs in any given situation but when to ask to sing you normal deny it and tell them that you can’t sing. But here you are singing to the three kids you taken upon yourself to take care off and treat them like your own (Regardless if they all have parents back home.) . 

“ Here we go

Come with me

There's a world out there

That we should see

Take my hand

Close your eyes

Cause with you here

I'm a rocketeer ”

At the sound of your voice the kids seem to relax and snuggle more into you or the couch. While it is surprising to hear you sing to them it seems they want to sleep more. Although you had a feeling you would hear about this tomorrow from Miko.

“ Let's fly ah ah ah ah hi

Up here we go

Oh let's fly ah ah ah ah hi

Whooooshhhhhh ”

When they realize you have your back turn to them the Autobots all step out of the corner and into the room to see you better. Normally Optimus is not one to sneak especially if it’s you but you singing is extremely rare even to him. He has heard you sing before but that was once when he enter your room to see you singing but that was cut short when you look to see he there. Now to see you singing to the kids without them even asking is sweet and beautiful.

“ Where we go

We don't need a road

Where we stop

Oh nobody knows

To the stars

If you really want

Got a jet pack

With your name on it

Got the clouds in the atmosphere

Say the word

And boy were out of here

Hold my hand

If you're feeling scared

Going up up

Flying out of here ”

In a times like this they all see why you are the most responsible and kind one of the team. You have a heart full of gold and the ability to see more to a person especially when it came to them. They can all admit the first encounter with you wasn't pretty seeing as how they destroyed your home while fighting with the enemies. Luckily you live in the middle of nowhere, the nearest house from you is a mile away but even so you lost your home. They all expected you to be mad and pissed but they just found you amazed in awe of them instead. After they explained themselves you were completely understanding and even took up the offer to live in the base with them.

" Here we go

Come with me

There a world out there

That we should see

Up here we go

Take my hand "

Watching you do your thing and seeing the care and love you give to the kids he's reminded of how he fell in love with you and your beautiful heart. 

" Here we goooooooooo

Up take my hand

Cause with you here

I'm a rocketeer

Lets fly

Lets fly

Mmmmmmm "

You finish the song and open your eyes to see the kids have finally fallen asleep. Your face grows a smile seeing you have accomplish your goal. 

You move quietly and gently, moving Raf so he can rest on the couch, grabbing a pillow so he can rest his head facing him to the couch. You carry Miko to the chair making sure she’s in a comfortable position. You grab spare blankets you brought and drape them on the kids.

You step back to see the kids. They all seem to be comfortable and resting well. You grab the trash bag ready to clean and then you look up.

At the sight of four pairs of bright blue optics you jump and let out a gasp. When you realize who it is you takes a couple of deep breathes and playfully glare at them. 

" Geez guys. Can you warn a girl when you guys are here?" You say as you put your hands on your hips, gently scolding them. 

You raise a brow when they all start to softly clap. You tilt your head, " Wha-"

" Nicely done, [Y/N]," Arcee says with a smirk. Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee nod with excitement. " Wow!" Bulkhead starts, " You have a beautiful voice, [Y/N]!" 

Bumblebee beeps with what you assume of agreement. Arcee and Bulkhead nod in agreement of what Bumblebee said. "Yeah! Why keep this talent a secret?"

You blink a couple times then your face turns red at the realization of what they meant. You cover your face in embarrassment. " I-i just get really shy when it comes to singing."

The others start to argue why that shouldn't stop you. While they talk you notice your guardian hasn't said anything yet. You peek through your fingers to see Optimus look at you with fondness and one of those rare smile for you. 

" That's enough." They all stop talking at the voice of their leader. " We all came here for one purpose."

Everyone turns to human lounge to see all the kids resting soundly, comfortable in their spot with their blankets. You smile at the rare sight of the kids being at peace. 

" Man you really do wonders, [Y/N]." Bulkhead states, "  I never thought I see the day when Miko falls asleep so quickly."

You shrug your shoulders, face still flush. "Nah it's nothing. They just needed something to make them relax. Singing is the only thing I can think of."

You grabs all the trash and quickly put to the side as Arcee says, "I think you just have a way with kids. You and Optimus both."

You pause at the mention of kids. Optimus notices and leans close to you and offers you his hand. You quickly hop on and climb up his shoulder. You turn to look at the others.

Bulkhead smiles at the sight. " Mama Bear and Papa Bear..."

“You two would make the best parents.”


	3. mama bear pt 2 [optimus prime] [REQUEST]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from DarkPinkVoid from Quotev :
> 
> this was super cute!  
> could i request an optimus prime x reader short? thank you!
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> When the subject of a sparking comes up it leaves you and Optimus to have a conversation about. Are you and your partner ready for a sparking?
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> Reader Info
> 
> Species : Human
> 
> Age : [Mid 20's]
> 
> Gender : Female
> 
> Warning : Talk of Child Abuse
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> " I was sure that that love was something of a fairy tale and nothing more than fake, that's until I met you, Optimus. "
> 
> * * * *

You and Optimus walk into his berthroom in silence. Normally you would be the one to make conversation but the talk between you and your friends is in your mind. 

"You two would make the best parents."

You stare hard at your lap, not knowing what to say. Of course, the thought of family has come up many times but you always push it away wanting to focus on school. But you already finished college and have your dream job and a perfect partner. What's stopping you? Would he even want a kid? Are you even ready for one?

While you were thinking Optimus was looking at you, not knowing what to do either. The thought of sparking is something he would enjoy in the future after the war ends. He always had a dream to find someone and settle down. Now that he's with you he would love to be with you forever. Someone to call his own. A sparking would naturally come up, right? Would you even want a sparking?

When Optimus offers his hand you get on it, grabbing his thumb to steady yourself. You continue to look down, nervous to meet his optics. Too bad. He already acquired the ability to read you like a book.

" I realize- "

"Optimus-"

You both stop then look at each other. You let out a small chuckle as he gives you a small smile. You put your hands into your sweater pockets, rocking on your heels. You give him a now more calm smile. "You go first," you say in an amused voice.

"I know the conversation of sparkings is not one you particularly enjoy to discuss so i'm sorry that happened. "

You shake your head. "You don't need to apologize, Optimus. It was not a big deal."

He gives you a look that begs to differ. "I don't believe so." You raise a brow on this. He explains," I notice when it comes to the topic of sparking you turn silent and uncomfortable and you tend to remove yourself from the room." 

Your eyes widen at his observation. Your body stiffens as you turn your head away, not wanting to look at him. When Optimus whispers your name you look back to see his optics that show how concern he is about you. "Would you tell me why?"

You don't say anything for a while. Optimus lets out a quiet sigh, thinking that he went too far. He should've not asked you. It must be something really personal to you and something you're not ready to tell him yet. He gets ready to apologize but stops when you finally say something. 

" You know for most of my life it was always me and my dad. My dad and I were a team since the beginning."

You raise your head to look at Optimus. At the sight of Optimus's narrow confuse optics you continue. " But there was a time when I had a mother."

Optimus raise a brow at this. " You inform me that your carrier died when you were a sparkling."

" Y-yeah I-i "You grip hard on the edge of your shirt. " I lied." 

" [Y/N]-"

You take deep breaths. " T-the truth is that when I was young my m-mother was a stay in home mom while my dad used to work all day and all night e-everyday leaving me with her since I was a b-baby. " Your body starts to shake. " It was always just m-me and her alone in that house. N-nobody around in miles."

" At first she was the perfect mom. Always making sure I was healthy and safe until I turn 4. She then turns harsh with me. Every time I did something bad I use to get times out but she started to b-beat m-me to the point I would bleed." Your vision turns blurry. " Then it became w-worse. Later I didn't have to do anything bad for her to hurt me she would just do it anyways. Every day was t-torture with waking up with a new scar and bruise. With her always l-l-laughing every time I s-scream and c-cry. "

" She would do anything just to make me s-suffer." You move your hair to show him the side of your neck which had a big faded scar. " She even went ahead and stab me in the neck and just watch me bleed out. I got this scar afterward." 

" The s-suffering ended when I was 7, I guess she didn't give me food and water for a while because I passed out and the school nurse found my bruises and cuts." 

" When my dad found out he made sure she went to prison. Then he moved us all the way here in D-denver, making sure if s-she ever got out she would never find us."

When you feel a hand touch your cheek you lift your head to see Optimus's hologram form staring at you in concern and sadness. He wipes your tears you didn't know you formed. As he moves his hand you notice you are both standing next to his berth.

" Are you afraid she will locate you? Is that why you are afraid of the thought of having a sparkling?" Optimus asks, wishing that your tears would go away. He hates the terrified look you have on and hope to never see it.

" N-no," You mutter, " That's not why.."

" Optimus, " you start, " I'm not afraid of her I'm afraid of becoming like her."

" I remember reading once how abused children were more likely to become abusers growing up. I'm scared Optimus of becoming a monster like my mother and becoming the thing I hate the most." You cover your face as tears roll down your face.

" I want to be a mother. I want to start a family with you but I'm just so scared of making mistakes or end up hurting our child without realizing it. I'm just so s-scared."

You take deep breaths after you're done realizing you are now full on crying and don't think you'll be able to stop. You hear nothing from him until you feel warm heat surround you. Optimus wraps his arms around you as after he gently moves your hands away.

" While it deeply sickens me how mistreated you were in your younger years I must say you are most certainly wrong on your opinion of yourself."

He pulls away from the hug so you can see his clear bright blue eyes that show truth and sincerity. " In all my years I have never met someone as kind and pure as you."

He wipes your tears and leans close.

" You are brave and courageous. You have repeatedly prove yourself to be part of this team and family. I would have no one else to have my back." He kisses the corner of your right eye.

" You are smart amd firm. You're able to handle yourself and take care of others around you. You are a mother figure that the Autobots need." He kisses your left eye.

"You are kind and fearless. You are selfless, taking care of the kids and the Autobots as if they were your own. Never once getting upset or angered. Always keeping an open heart and smile on your face." He kisses your nose.

" And most importantly, " he gives you a ghost of a smile. " You are the definition of a perfect mother already. There's no doubt in my spark and in my mind you would become a beautiful and wonderful mother for our child." He kisses you on the lips.

You can only stare wide eyed as he pulls away. Never have you ever felt and heard so much love from someone in your life.

Maybe it's time to let go...

You rub your eyes as he pulls you closer to him. He rubs your back and sways you, trying to calm you.

And open your heart...

"Optimus, I love you a-and..."

He stops and looks at you only to stop in surprise. You give him a smile. A smile that he fell in love with...

"I want to start a family with you," you say with certainty. You look at him with love and fondness. He gives you a warm rare smile then kisses you softly. 

 

You guys are ready...

o O o

Several Months Later...

"Welcome back."

At the sight of their metal friends, the kids run to their guardian in joy. It's been a day since they went on a mission and left Ratchet with you guys. While you are fond of Ratchet you share the same excitement and joy like the kids. Probably even more since you have important news.

You walk to the yellow poles as your friends walk out of the space bridge. Holding a small black square box behind your back. You make eye contact with Optimus as he walks over to you. You put your hand in front of you signaling him to stop. Optimus does while lifting a brow, wanting to know what it is you want.

You first take a deep breath then you clear your throat loudly getting everyone's attention. You and Ratchet make eye contact and both nod to each other. 

You look up to the Autobots who now have come closer to where you are with their human companion close to them, all interested to know what is going on. You speak up, loud and clear to everybody, "Everybody I have an important announcement to make but before I do, I need you to be in your smaller forms."

Everyone looks at each other confuse but all comply, trusting that this is not a game seeing how nervous you are, they believe it's really important. You walk down the stairs as everyone transforms into their 10 feet form. The kids look confused as everybody else, looking between you and their guardian. You take the last step down just as everyone finishes transforming including Ratchet. 

Arcee is the first one to speak up, ready to ask what's going on but is interrupted by Ratchet. "Ep ep ep ep, Let her explain." You send Ratchet a grateful glaze then turn your attention to your partner who is still looking at you confused as ever. You walk to him while saying," Ever since I was little I believed I didn't need no one. I was sure that that love was something of a fairy tale and nothing more than fake, that's until I met you, Optimus."

You look straight into his optics able to see every emotion he's feeling through them. "The life I thought I knew was gone in its place was you, the Autobot, the kids, and everyone else I meet during this journey. A life together with you. "

You go down on one knee still keeping eye contact with him. You hear gasps coming from around you, probably coming from the kids. You take out the black box from behind you and say, "I love you and this weird family we have. In fact, I would love to have someone to join our family."

You open the box to show everyone a pregnancy test with two red lines. Optimus grabs the box from your hand to take a look. He looks back at you still confuse, ready to ask you what's the meaning behind the pink stick. You get back your feet while holding your stomach. You look up at him with a tearful smile. 

"I'm pregnant."

The base went dead silent as Optimus drops the box. He stares at you with shock, speechless. Your smile turns into a frown. Was he not happy? But didn't he say-

Your thoughts get interrupted when you feel yourself get lift up by Optimus. You look down at him in surprise, but soften when you see a bright smile on his faceplate. A rare sincere joyful smile. You start laughing when he spins you around, letting out a deep rumble which is his way of laughing. He puts you close into a hug while the whole base cheers.

Optimus lets you down still holding you when the kids, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen comes and gives you a hug as well, with Ratchet, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus looking at you guys with a small smile.

After the hugging session was over, Optimus gives you a kiss on your forehead. You look up to see him give you a one of a kind smile.

" Thank you..."


End file.
